my_palacefandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor: Empire Map
__TOC__ 'City Type' 'Player City Icons' In a Campaigns the 'Player' will always see his current City designated using the two top graphics. In Multiplayer other Players(?not computer controlled?chinese?) are seen with the two lower graphics. 'Fortified' designation requires 100 Fortification points. A completed 'Great Wall' constituted a Fortified City. See Emperor: Ministry Tabs/ Military/ Fortifications for more information. 'Nationality City Icons' Fortified is a Campaign Designer designation. ?It cannot be changed via scripting.? Testing is need to determine if Empire information file alters the status following a Players build. It is assumed not to at this time. Links in table to the right for military unit compositions and any particles that might differentiate them further. 'Distant City Icons' The images show the blue dot center(trade alliance). The other form is red dot center(not trading). The orange/blue dotted lines marking any trade route is a more noticeable indicator. 'City graphic sub-parts' Vassal/Overlord Tribute Cash and Commodities Shield Count specifics initial buildup and recovery{formula in the works for recovery which is the same pace as buildup} - - At 'Easy' and 'Very Easy', NPC do not gain extra shields beyond their assigned number. For Open Play, NPC are not assigned 6 shields when playing below 'Normal' difficulty level. ''Auto-Resolve uses'' Invasion Decision% utilize auto-resolve to determine a winning situation. The actual number of troop, on both sides are compared, modified by the fortified status of the invaded. The level of hostility also modifies the decision. Randomization usually figures into the trigger month. Opportunistic(non-hostile) decision usually trigger immediately to take advantage of the temporary situation. To be fair, When dispatching troops for a Player's invasion the final dialog will tell you of the expected outcome. It is fairly accurate, except when invading a 6 Shield assigned city, which incorrectly assumes that it can never be conquered. The Campaign Creator PDF make the same incorrect statement. Just knock the shield count down with spies or multiple invasions and they eventually crumple. The auto-resolve secondary function is calculating the weapons booty and experience gained of surviving Companies. Experience is gained when enough units are lost from the Company. Using the Dispatch Troop dialog a Player can adjust the Companies assigned until they reach that 'sweet spot' of a win but with enough losses. Or, play it safe and just go for the WINs only. Coin Count specifics 'Empire Units' | |} | |} Invasion Force Icon is immediately placed over the City regardless of where the units are on the 'City View Map'. Emissaries and Spies have to reach the 'Entry Point' before they appear over the City. The next Month, the Unit Icon will begin to move toward the target city following the trade route(visible or not). Once the unit arrives on the target city, the following month the response(fighting/spying/request) will be processed. ''Home'' Combined forces are the number of troops from each company sent. :Hero = 1 (though unit adds greatly to the force strength calculations) :Catapult or Chariot Fort = up to 4 :Cavalry Fort = up to 8 :Crossbow or Infantry = up to 16 :Borrowed troops from an Ally are 25% of their Shield Count, each Shield representing 32 troops. There will be another graphic of the Borrowed troops heading to the target city but the total force will be represented in the Player's Unit Icon. Since the fighting is hidden, it is unknown if Other City Unit Icon represents an additional strength. By the number calculations of success/failure, the Other Units are "not real" just a graphical indicator. Some Emissary types do not generate an Empire Map View - Unit Icon. :Request for Animal :--add more when known-- ''Other'' Other City troop mixture calculations are based on a percentage; Nationalality and ?Metal Age? defines the variations, but the Shields represent 32 troops each. When a Rival invades from a Random Decision%, they will send 50% of their Shield Count potential. Scripted Invasions define a specific number or range regardless of Shield Count. Beware the designer that caused Random Invasion(s) and huge scripted invasions to coincide. The total Troop Counts may well exceed the Shield Count potential. Their Emissaries and Spies are never seen on the Empire Map View. Category:Emperor schema